L'amant secret de Rose Weasley
by Miss Wasabi
Summary: "Un secret n'échappe jamais à Scorpius Malfoy et son démoniaque valet ! Nous saurons un jour QUI est l'amant secret de Rose Weasley, mon petit Al !"
1. Sean, premier suspect

**Auteurs : **Ben...moi, sauf erreur de ma part... co-écrit avec ma soeur (et bêta) dont les notes seront signées par le pseudo "Dr J" (vu qu'elle a la flemme de se créer un compte, cette feignasse) Je suis Albus, et elle est Scorpius, à vous de juger lequel vous préférez !_ Miss Wasabi._

Si vous voyez des fautes de frappe/d'accord/d'orthographe/de grammaire/autre.. signalez-le, elles seront corrigées. Je suis la bêta mais je relis comme une patate attardée...(en fait je sers à rien ?)_. Dr J  
><em>

**Disclaimer : **Bon, là, je suis censée dire que tous les personnages ayant un rapport avec Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling, mais je mentirai si je disais que nous n'avons pas touché à Albus et Scorpius. Etant donné qu'on ne sait pas grand-chose d'eux, nous avons pris la liberté de les imaginer à notre manière, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Et aussi, les amants (ou pas) secrets de Rose nous appartiennent, bien sûr ! _Miss Wasabi._

**Personnages/Pairings : **Albus et Scorpius bien entendu ! Ainsi que Rose, ses prétendus amants, les Potter, les Weasley, les Malfoy et les autres... Pour les pairings, je n'ai pas pu résister à des petits clins d'oeil au HP/DM (les petits pote potter et autres...) que j'ai pu trouver dans diverses fics et il y a des petits sous-entendus Sorpius/Albus, mais vous pouvez considérer cela comme des petites répliques complices entre meilleurs amis... ou bien vous pouvez réveiller votre instinct de yaoiste et voir un shonen-aï sous-entendu, libre à vous ! _Miss Wasabi._

**Un dernier mot ? **J'ai bien aimé écrire cette fic, j'ai beaucoup ri en lisant les répliques de Scorpius et en imaginant les lettres d'Albus, alors j'espère que vous vous amuserez autant que moi en le lisant, sinon c'est que je n'ai pas bien fait mon travail de fanfiqueuse ! _Miss Wasabi._

Miss Wasabi a tout dit je pense. Aussi quand on passe en premier on prend tout ce qui est important à dire... Mais on va dire que j'avais la flemme pour lui faire plaisir. Et puis c'est son compte quand même ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent, qui aiment, qui commentent et surtout à ceux qui ont le courage nécessaire pour lire le pavé de présentation ! _Dr J_

Vous êtes double super ! (Bonne Lecture !)_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Al S. Potter à Scorpius M.<p>

Hey Dude,

Rose n'est pas normale…je crois bien qu'elle s'est trouvée un petit ami ! Elle qui d'habitude reste toujours dans ma chambre toute la journée pour se plaindre de l'imbécillité des garçons de Poudlard (dont toi, il semble d'ailleurs qu'elle soit intarissable à ton sujet…), voilà maintenant qu'elle passe son temps à envoyer des lettres et à traîner des heures sur le chemin de traverse en disant qu'elle « va voir les nouveaux arrivages chez Fleury & Bott » (mon œil !).

Il est de mon devoir de cousin de savoir qui elle fréquente !

T'es avec moi ?

* * *

><p>Scorpius M à Al le Peureux<p>

Hoy,

Mais que vois-je ? Qu'entends-je ? Serais-tu par un pur et malheureux hasard jaloux, mon cher ? Oh quel peine, mais il est de mon devoir de te rappeler que les relations entre cousins sont interdites…

Non je rigole, ne me frappe pas.

Ne t'es-tu jamais demandé pourquoi ta petite Rose ne cesse de parler de moi constamment ? Tu as finis par remarquer toutes ses sorties alors.. Parbleu ! Nous sommes découverts !

Avant que tu ne me trucides par pensées je tiens à te préciser que c'est faux, bien entendu. Je ne m'abaisse pas à fréquenter des rousses, pas encore.

Bref, sérieusement. Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde !

Prépare ton justaucorps et pars en mission d'infiltration, un secret ne demeure jamais longtemps secret pour Scorpius Malfoy et son démoniaque valet ! HAHAHA !

* * *

><p>Al S. Potter au démon Scorpius<p>

Scorpius,

Pour commencer, sache que je t'emmerde. Profondément. Et puis, je me ferai un plaisir de frapper ta petite tête de fouine malsaine dès qu'on se verra. La prochaine fois que tu me fais une blague pareille, je te préviens j'applique mon plan initial qui consistait à te faire payer cet affront (et je ne blague pas, j'avais bien l'intention de débarquer au manoir pour te punir de ne pas m'avoir tout dévoilé… le pauvre Papa Malfoy aurait retrouvé son fils tout amoché…). Enfin, bref…

Oh, Maître Scorpius, je vous fais don de ce magnifique justaucorps assorti au mien pour que nous partions tous deux au cœur de cette affaire de la plus haute importance ! (d'ailleurs, mon Scorp' « chéri », ta taille, c'est bien 44 ?…)

Albus Potty, votre valet démoniaque dévoué (?)

* * *

><p>Scorpius le Magnifique à Potter…<p>

Hé Potter,

Tu me vois en gros ? 44 ? T'as pété ton cable ? Je suis un modèle de beauté pour la gent masculine ! (et tu le sais très bien mon petit Al). Au fait, n'oublie pas que mes initiales sont SM, alors tiens-toi à carreau, esclave ! Des nouvelles ? As-tu réussi à substiliser quelques lettres/infos/autre ? Quoiqu'avec ta discrétion de Niffleur ascendant Scrout à pétard, ça m'étonnerait fort. Oh et puis tant que j'y pense… Un Malfoy ne porte pas de justaucorps, ça ne lui va pas au teint. (le cuir, Potty, le cuir. Ça, ça va au Malfoy ! Sexy et élégant, c'est tout moi.)

De là où je suis je ne peux rien faire alors bouge tes fesses !

Ton maître.

* * *

><p>Petit Pote Potty à Malfoy, petite fouine…<p>

Quoi Malfoy ?

Toi, un modèle de beauté pour la gent masculine ? Crois-moi, je n'envie ni tes cheveux blond-platine-pouffiasse, ni ta peau blanche et fragile de midinette, et encore moins tes yeux couleur poussière « trop sensibles au soleil ». J'ai les cheveux noirs version champs de bataille, ma peau est juste un petit peu blafarde, j'ai hérté des yeux bleus de ma mère et je le vis très bien ! (d'ailleurs, t'ais-je dit que du côté féminin de Poudlard on me trouve, je cite, « trop craquant » ?) Mais nous ne sommes pas la pour comparer notre potentiel de beauté.

SM ? Ce qui voudrait dire que tu caches des menottes et un fouet chez toi ? Intéressant, mon cher…

Au fait, le « Niffleur ascendant Scrout à pétard » a réussi à subtiliser une lettre chez Rose, monsieur la feignasse. Je te l'écris, dans ma grande mansuétude (il paraît que c'est de famille, chez les Potter).

_Rose,_

_Ta lettre m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'écrire, mais ça m'a agréablement surpris. Si tu veux, nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance autour d'une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Sean_

Bon alors ? Oui je sais que c'est une des premières lettres qu'elle a reçues, mais que veux-tu, elle a planqué les autres et je ferai bien de ranger sa chambre avant qu'elle ne rentre et ne me trucide avec lenteur et agonie.

Bien maître, votre serviteur va de suite vous acheter du cuir, cela vous va à ravir, même si boudiné et vulgaire seraient des mots plus appropriés que sexy et élégant vous concernant.

Votre esclave Potty.

* * *

><p>Scorpius M, ton maître à l'esclave que tu es<p>

Potter…

« boudiné et vulgaire » ? Boudiné et vulgaire ? Je ne suis ni boudiné ni vulgaire ! Actuellement je bous de rage et sois sûr petit Gryffondor de pacotille que lorsque nous nous reverrons tu connaîtra enfin le vrai sens du mot « douleur ». Sur ce, je te félicite quand même pour l'unique lettre que tu as trouvé (incompétent !). Maintenant j'aimerai que tu m'explique qui est ce Sean parce que je t'avoue que son nom m'est totalement inconnu.

Mes cheveux ne sont pas « blond-platine-pouffiasse » mais d'un argent délicatement parsemé de paillettes d'or. Ma peau n'est pas « blanche et fragile » comme celle d'une midinette ! Elle est d'albâtre, douce, donc parfaite. Et enfin mes yeux ne sont pas « couleur poussière », ils sont le reflet de l'orage qui danse en moi et excuse moi si mes pupilles sont délicates. T'ais-je dit que mon côté féminin te trouvait également « trop craquant » ? (beurk)

Mes menottes et (surtout) mon fouet t'attendent, Potter.

* * *

><p>Ton petit Al chéri (beurk) à Scorpius, mon amour ! (re-beurk)<p>

Malfoy,

La prochaine fois que tu feras allusion à ton côté féminin qui me trouve trop craquant, je te serai reconnaissant de me prévenir : mon petit déjeuner s'est retrouvé catapulté hors de ma bouche par ta faute. J'ignore tout autant que toi qui est ce « Sean » et je m'apprêtais à faire une filature de Rose sur le chemin de Traverse quand ma _chère_ sœur a hurlé dans toute la maison qu' « Albus Severus Potter avait intérêt à ramener son petit cul pour nettoyer tout ce qu'il avait mit sur le sol ».

Vous pouvez me punir, maître. (mais pas trop fort, ma peau est sensible et je ne tiens pas à avoir des rougeurs)

Potter, votre soumis et dévoué (AHEM)

* * *

><p>S le Malfaisant à Toi, là !<p>

Al.. Mais Al…

Comment as-tu pu ? Tu as rompu notre contrat, tu m'as trompé, bafoué, traîné dans la boue ! As-tu vu la longueur de ta lettre, bordel ? Tu vas donc être gentil tout plein et arrêter de m'être trop soumis car si le challenge n'est plus, notre relation n'a plus de raison d'être. Et pendant que tu y es, tu te redresses et tu vas me chercher d'autres infos sur ce Sean que je ne connais toujours pas. (D'aileurs, tu vas m'expliquer ce que tu as mis en bazar que je décide si tu mérites ma clémence quant à cette filature ratée)

Une bonne nouvelle : Père m'as rapporté un nouveau balai pas plus tard qu'hier alors tu vas ramener tes petites fesses au manoir dans pas longtemps, pigé ? J'ai pris le temps de d'attendre alors qu'il trône dans ma chambre depuis maintenant 12 bonnes heures ! Il me nargue, Al, il me nargue ! Grouiiiiiille ! (Mon fouet n'arrête pas de me parler de toi, au fait)

Amoureusement (ce mot m'a pris bien cinq minutes à écrire, beurk)

* * *

><p>Al Snivellus Potty à Scorpius le Malsain<p>

J'implore humblement et à genoux..euh non, pas à genoux, votre pardon cher maître Malfoy. Bon redevenons digne ! Mon cher, sache que j'ai effectivement bougé mes « petites fesses de rêve » (propos recueillis auprès de mademoiselle Eva McMillan) et que j'ai fait une découverte CA-PI-TALE. Mr Sean (non présent ici) est le fils du propriétaire du magasin de bonbons où nous allions quand nous étions petits. Et, détail important, il sort avec une certaine Marilyn Davies. IL A DEJA UNE COPINE SCORP' ! Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, je suppose…est-ce que par pur hasard tu me prêterais ton fouet, que je puisse mener une expédition punitive contre cet être abject ?

D'ailleurs, je crois que Lily a deviné notre combine (ce que j'avais laissé traîner, c'était le contenu de la boîte aux lettres privée de Rose). Heureusement, après une demi-heure de négociations et la promesse formelle de lui rapporter les biscuits qui accompagnent le thé chez les Malfoy (et qui sont excellents, d'ailleurs…) elle m'a fait le serment de ne pas en parler à Rose. J'aime ma sœur. (et je sais quelle ne rompra pas son serment : elle aime tellement ces biscuits qu'elle serait même prête à se marier avec toi pour en avoir un stock inépuisable, tu te rends compte ?) Donc, mec, tu vas devoir apporter ta contribution.

J'arrive mon amour ! (écrire ça m'a donné de l'urticaire…)

Al

* * *

><p>Scorpius le Mémorable à Albus S. Pathétique<p>

Mon cher,

Tu diras à ton adorable sœur que je ne fréquente toujours pas les rousses MAIS comme mon corps et mon âme sont tout à toi (beurk) elle aura quand même une réserve de super biscuits (du moins jusqu'au jour où je déciderai de te rayer de la surface de la planète). Je t'apporte une boîte entière dès que je peux pour la remercier de son silence. Est-ce que tu penses que ce Sean aurait pû appâter Rose à l'aide de…petites gâteries ? (Hahaha, esprit innocent, sois choqué !) Bon il faudrait avoir confirmation d'un lien entre Rose et lui, on avisera après pour l'expédition punitive. Je me charge de ça. Je pense que les Serpentards sont plus doués dans ce domaine que vous, pauvres Gryffondors.

Au fait, je nie farouchement tes « petites fesses de rêves ». Eva n'a pas dû bien regarder. J'AI des fesses de rêves, héritées de Père bien sûr. Je t'évite les sous-entendus sur le « à genoux » (huhuhu)

A jamais tien (je vais vomir).

* * *

><p>Al Malfoy (eeeerk) à Scorpius Potter (double erk)<p>

Je crois bien que la boîte que tu m'as si gentiment donnée ne fera pas long feu. Je suis quand même arrivé à en piquer un ou deux, et ils sont toujours aussi délicieux… Je crois que j'en commanderai à mon mariage…

Scorp' ! Tu as failli dans ta mission de meilleur ami ! Où as-tu vu que j'étais innocent ? Excuse moi très cher, mais je ne suis pas aussi prude ! Et ta théorie est fort plausible vu que je soupçonne Rose d'être une sacrée perverse malgré ce qu'elle essaie de faire croire. MAIS ! Et je me permets de t'apporter une info en plus, huhu : IL SEMBLERAIT QU'ELLE TROMPE SEAN. (même si, d'accord, on a pas confirmation qu'elle sorte avec lui, blablabla…) Donc , je t'explique les circonstances de ma découverte : je prenais le courrier, et, comme ma chère Rosie dormait encore (elle manque de sommeil on dirai…enfin, même si, à six heures du matin on est pas forcément réveillé si on est en plein milieu des vacances…) j'ai ouvert la lettre qui lui était adressée. Enfin, une des deux lettres. Et elle était signée « Bobby » cette fois…

MAIS C'EST QUI CE BOBBY ?

Al, qui est très très stressé par sa découverte.

PS : Eva a 10/10 à chaque œil… Désolé, boureau des cœurs, contente-toi juste de l'admiration de Sally McLaggen.

* * *

><p>Scro à Abl<p>

C'est une déclaration d'amour, Al ? Parce que je suis au regret de te dire non… Tout nous sépare dans ce monde, reste moi juste dévoué et je te récompenserai comme il se doit (ne vois pas là une future carrière de mage noir, tu me vexerais). Ablus, Ablus… Tu ES innocent ! N'oublie pas que tu n'es pas un Serpentard ! Mais je te donnerai des cours, c'est promis. TU as failli à ton devoir de meilleur ami ! D'où fais-tu des suppositions sans même m'apporter preuve à l'appui ? Al, je suis chasseur de secrets pas midinette en manque de potins ! Et pour Sean, je l'ai fait suivre. Il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas encore eu de contact approfondi avec Rose. Encore à surveiller. Bon, et après que tu m'aies fourni la lettre je te révèlerai un secret Malfoy qui, j'espère bien, t'accompagnera jusqu'en enfer.

Ton mar..épou..Scorp' (nan, c'est trop dur d'être marié avec toi).

* * *

><p>Voilà, le premier chapitre est (déjà) fini ! Si vous voulez nous dire ce que vous en pensez, que vous voulez nous déclarer votre flamme, que vous voulez nous hurler dessus, que vous voulez nous faire des commentaires désobligeants, décourageants, illisibles, constructifs, sympathiques, encourageants, inutiles, longs, courts, insultants, déroutants, bizarres, monosyllabiques... le petit bouton review est là, alors n'hésitez pas, bande de petits Niffleurs 8) <em>Miss Wasabi, qui essaye de récolter des reviews, huhu.<em>

Ne faites pas attention à elle, c'est pas grave :) J'espère que tout ça vous a plu, arraché un petit sourire peut être même ? La dernière lettre contient des erreurs voulues dans les prénoms (mais oui au début c'est parti d'une faute sur Scorp que j'ai écrit Scro, mais c'est mignon Scro non ? Scro mignon ? hum hum..). Donc voili voilou, j'espère que le Scorpius que j'ai interprété ressemble au moins un peu à celui que vous vous imaginiez (pour Albus adressez vous plus haut), pour moi ce n'est pas un copié collé de son père mais il lui ressemble quand même beaucoup même s'il paraît..plus humain je dirais... En espérant être comprise (un jour). _Dr J_


	2. Bobby, le véracrasse puant

Olà amigo ! :D nous sommes de retour avec un nouveau chapitre je crois un peu plus long que le précédent...

**Auteurs : **ça n'a pas changé !

**Disclaimer : **Vous inquiétez pas, on économise pour acheter des droits sur Harry Potter (on veut récupérer Draco ! ... et Al et Scorp' aussi :D)

**Personnages : **Potter et Malfoy junior... et Rose :) (et Bobby)

**Un dernier mot ? **Un méga-merci à ceux qui ont laissé une review, c'est super encourageant, d'ailleurs je vais de ce pas vous répondre par mp ! :) Et aussi ceux qui ont rajouté cette histoire dans vos fav, alertes ou autres, ça nous fait vraiment plasir ! Bonne lecture, petits Niffleurs touffus :3

* * *

><p>Ablsu à Scropuis<p>

_Rose,_

_Je suis rentré de mon séjour en Égypte (qui était passionnant, tu devrais demander à tes parents d'y partir) et je me demandais si une sortie sur le chemin de Traverse te tenterait… Et aussi, ma mère a une nouvelle recette de cookies que quelqu'un lui a rapportée d'Amérique, alors n'hésite pas à passer un de ces jours ! Bon, j'arrête de parler de moi. Comment va ta famille ? L'autre jour tu m'as parlé de ton cousin, Albus je crois, il va bien lui aussi ? Si comme tu dis, il s'intéresse aux mêmes choses que toi, on s'entendra sûrement bien. S'il est là, tu peux lui proposer de venir à la maison avec toi la prochaine fois._

_Bobby_

Voilà la fameuse lettre, Scorp'. Je n'en reviens pas, elle lui a parlé de moi ? Non mais ils vont se marier ou quoi ? Elle veut que je sois son témoin ?…En y réfléchissant il y a très peu de chance que ce soit ça (ouf). ON VA BIEN S'ENTENDRE ? Mais il a vu ça où, l'autre Bobby ? Il a fumé ou quoi ?…Essayons de prendre ça objectivement :

-visiblement elle le connaît depuis plus longtemps que Sean

-ils sont assez intimes pour qu'elle aille chez lui

-elle lui a parlé de moi donc ils ont dû avoir d'assez longues discussions (oui, parce que Rose ne parle de moi que quand elle a épuisé tous les sujets de conversation, sympa la cousine..)

Bon alors, si on additionne tes infos (au fait je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais génial ? Ah mais oui, suis-je bête, tu le sais déjà) au miennes on peut en conclure que Sean n'est qu'un ami et que Bobby, s'il n'est pas son petit ami, est en passe de le devenir. Il faudra les surveiller.

Ablsu.

* * *

><p>Scorpius le Manipulateur à Albus le Prude<p>

Al…Al ! Ce mec te drague ! Va tout de suite lui dire que tu m'appartiens !

Nan mais euh, sérieusement, tu es sûr de ne pas le connaître ? Pour qu'il te passe le bonjour et qu'il te propose de venir chez lui… Ou peut être… Non, oublie. Ah, au fait, Sean est en troisième année. Tu penses vraiment que Rose sortirait avec un minus de deux ans de moins ? Bobby a l'air d'avoir notre âge donc il serait plus à voir. Essaye de te renseigner DISCRÈTEMENT, Mr le Scrout à Pétard.

Pour te récompenser de tous tes efforts je te révèle un des grands secrets de la famille Malfoy. Les gâteaux spéciaux que vous aimez tant… La recette vient de ma grand-mère et c'est moi qui les faits avec ma mère… J'ai honte si tu savais… Mère veut que je porte un horrible, ignoble tablier à fleurs et Père n'arrête pas de sourire malicieusement dès qu'il me voit avec. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il cache des photos de moi qu'il aurait prises en cachette. Je pense que nous devrions tenter une mission à risques pour les brûler. Après tout, Malfoy rime avec Machiavélique.

A toi, Scropuis.

* * *

><p>Al le tout-Puissant à Scorpius le Malfaisant<p>

Ah, Scorp' ! Pitié ne dis pas ça ! Je crois qu'il est venu à la maison (je tiens mes infos de Lily) mais que j'étais chez toi, haha. Effectivement je doute que Rose veuille sortir avec Sean (et surtout s'il a déjà une copine !). Donc, selon les informations que ma sœur chérie m'a données quand je lui ai apporté encore de ces gâteaux préférés (je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour ne pas grossir) Bobby est un Serdaigle qui a le même âge que nous, est passé gardien cette année dans l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, c'est un élève très brillant dont Rose lui a souvent parlé et, surtout, c'est le neveu du type qui dirige la boutique de fournitures de potions. Il y a donc de fortes chances que ce soit lui qui sorte avec Rose. Enfin, j'en aurai la confirmation quand j'irai avec elle chez Bobby (ça promet).

Oh, Scorp' chéri ! Ce serait tellement cool si tu me montrais ce tablier ! Tu dois être terriblement sexy dedans… Je crois que je vais négocier quelques photos avec Papa Malfoy…

Ne me frappe pas, monsieur le Machiavélique (fouetter c'est tellement mieux, beurk)

Ton petit pote Potter.

* * *

><p>Scorpius le Magnanime à Albus S. le Pêcheur (car pêcher, c'est mal !)<p>

Je te préviens, si tu me trahis sur le coup du tablier c'est pas la Lune que tu vas aller visiter mais Jupiter ! Oh, et tu seras privé de dessert aussi, dans tous les sens du terme. Si jamais tu me trompes en allant faire je-ne-sais-quoi chez Bobby… Va fouiner, c'est mieux et ça sera meilleur pour ta santé. « et surtout, c'est le neveu du type qui dirige la boutique de fournitures de potions » ? Donc tu penses que Rose est une addict des potions ? ça expliquerait toute cette lèche qu'elle fait au professeur… Et pour finir, tu diras à Lily qu'elle pourrait bien être la seule rousse et la seule Weasley que j'aimerai vraiment jusqu'à ma mort (au risque de vous décevoir, Mr. Potter-Weasley).

Haha.

* * *

><p>Al' à Scorp'<p>

Scorp,

Ici Al, en direct live des toilettes de chez Bobby (AUCUN COMMENTAIRE, JE TE PRIE.), bon ça va, il est sympa mais très franchement un peu ennuyant. Je pensais que Rose trouverai mieux. Et puis, ses cookies ne valent pas tes super biscuits, y'a pas photo (expression moldue, c'est le côté Arthur Weasley qui ressort…). D'ailleurs, si tu me prives de desserts, j'arriverai quand même à en avoir, mon chou… Rose, une addict des potions ? Tu sais pas à quel point elle vénère McGonagall (et la Métamorphose). Elle serait prête à lui ériger une statue, un temple ou autre chose du genre, j'en suis sûr. Tu ne me fais pas confiance, mon Scorp' chéri ? Comment peux-tu penser ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant que je te tromperai avec… avec ce… euh… avec ça ? J-je suis déçu ! Oui, tu me déçois énormément Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy ! Je transmettrai avec joie toute ton affection à Lily, même si par la même occasion tu me démontres encore une fois le peu d'égards que tu me portes…

Sur ce, je tire ma révérence – et la chasse d'eau.

Hasta la vista, Baby !

* * *

><p>Moi, le Mirobolant (manque d'inspiration) à Toi, le Puant<p>

Je t'applaudis. Fort. Tu es LA classe incarnée. Non, franchement tu n'aurais pas pu faire plus dégoûtant ! Encore heureux que Père insiste pour que je mange _avant _de te lire. Albus S. le Porc, ça marche très bien aussi ! Et… je te porte énormément d'égards ! Tu es roux peut-être ? Et tu es une fille, surtout ? Oh, ça expliquerait bien des choses… Ecoute bien Albus Severus Potter, je ne t'ai pas mis au courant de mon deuxième nom pour que tu l'utilises ! En plus j'aurai voulu prendre le nom de Père, il est beaucoup plus… imagé. Il paraît que Rose ressemble à sa mère avec son goût immense pour les études. Maintenant que j'y pense, Père a juré hier soir. Je crois bien que ton oncle nous invite, notre famille et la vôtre pour je-ne-sais-quoi. Peut-être y verrons-nous Bobby ? Si c'est le cas je compte sur toi pour lui soutirer le plus d'informations possible puisque tu le connais désormais mieux que moi.

Ton Maître.

* * *

><p>Al Potty à Hyperion Malfoy<p>

J'aime te dégoûter, Scorp'… ne t'inquiète pas, en fait je t'écrivais depuis le salon (c'est Bobby qui est allé aux toilettes… ne vomis pas !). En ce qui concerne la couleur de mes cheveux, ils sont _totalement _noirs. Totalement. Pas une trace de roux. Et je suis un garçon à 100%. En revanche, pour toi, les doutent planent… oui, ils planent. Beaucoup, même. Et ton deuxième prénom est a-do-rable, tu ne trouves pas ? (Même si Draco c'est beaucoup plus classe, je l'avoue.) Retiens-le, Scorp' : Rose tient plus du côté Granger que Weasley ! (sauf pour la couleur rousse… mais bon, il semble y avoir des gènes récessifs dans les familles : les Malfoy blonds et les Weasley roux ! C'est la vie… et on va bien se marrer si par malheur un roux venait à naître chez les Malfoy…) Et ce je-ne-sais-plus-quoi, cher Scorpius, c'est une invitation à dîner. Mais je ne sais pas si Bobby y participe. Et à vrai dire je m'en ficherai pas mal s'il n'était pas directement impliqué dans l'affaire Rose Weasley.

PS : apporte tes gâteaux, ou Lily crache le morceau, elle a déjà fini son stock (même si je l'ai un peu aidée…)

Potty l'insoumis

* * *

><p>Scorpius le Meneur à Albus le Pourri<p>

Un Malfoy roux ? Al, ne parle pas de malheur je te prie. Effectivement, une invitation à dîner expliquerait que Père aie fait une petite crise de colère dans son bureau.(il dit ça mais je suis sûr qu'au fond il adore ton père et la mère de Rose, pour les Weasley par contre faut voir, désolé.) Je ne suis pas une fille, Potter, sois en sûr. Tu veux peut-être une preuve ? Alors passe dans les vestiaires Serpentards un de ces jours. Et je ne voie _absolument _pourquoi les doutes planeraient. Tu sais combien les filles sont à mes pieds ? Même des septièmes années, c'est pour dire. Tu aimes me dégoûter ? J'avais effectivement remarqué mais, vois-tu, à moins que tu ne deviennes soudainement roux ou couvert de pustules poisseuses tu ne me dégoûteras jamais. Admire comme je suis un ami fidèle.

Ne te soumets jamais, Potter. SM.

* * *

><p>Al le Prodigieux à Scorp' le Médiocre<p>

Oh mais Scorp, le roux t'irait si bien au teint ! Cela créerait une touche flamboyante qui sublimerai la teinte fade de ta peau… Je blague, bien sûr. Vu l'aversion que ton père et les Weasley se portent, j'imagine bien qu'il n'a pas sauté de joie (s'il l'avait fait, crois-moi, j'aurai très peur…). Mais ce dîner pourrait peut-être arranger les choses, non ? (ou les empirer, c'est fort possible.) Scorp' ! C'est une invitation pour une petite visite dans les vestiaires masulins de Serpentard ? Mais tu sais, certaines personnes pourraient mal le prendre, et puis les attrapeurs de Gryffondor et Serpentard qui flirtent ensemble, tu imagines ? ça pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles (et donner des palpitations aus pucelles de 3è et 4è année, accessoirement…). Non, je préfère infiniment plus un petit tête-à-tête dans les dortoirs (beurk). Vraiment. Et puis, je te ferai remarquer que les septièmes années te trouvent « trop mignon », et pas « trop sexy » (cet adjectif est réservé à James pour l'instant. Sorry Dude, Potter : 1, Malfoy : 0). Promis Scorp' je n'achèterai pas de teinture rousse et je tâcherai de garder ma peau douce et lisse je te prierai de faire de même !

Ton BFF, Al

* * *

><p>Scorpius le Méritant à Albus le… le Potter<p>

Oh mon BFF !

Choquer les âmes sensibles avec toi m'importe peu ! (Teuheu) Tuer James est effectivement sur la liste des choses que je prévoie de faire prochainement. Ainsi le plus beau représentant des Potter disparaitrai à jamais et je serai le meilleur, pour toujours. Mwahaha ! … Al ! On s'éloigne de notre but, là ! Informations sur Bobby ? Filature de Rose ? Alors ? Tu arrêtes de te toucher et tu agis, bordel ! Va demander de suite si Bobby sera au dîner et on avisera ensuite pour un super interrogatoire de la mort. Si tu me déçois, je m'introduis chez toi le soir venu et je te fais subir le dernier des outrages : je te teins en roux, in-té-gra-le-ment !

XOXO mon chou.

* * *

><p>Al le Parfait à Scorp' le moins-que-rien (mais que j'aime quand même)<p>

James, le _plus beau _représentant des Potter ? Tu me blesses, là, mon chou ! Moi qui croyait être pour toi le plus magnifique de tous les Potter… Informations sur Bobby ? Mais j'y viens de suite mon cœur (berk) ! Effectivement j'ai des nouvelles de lui et il semblerait que j'aie substilisé deux lettres capitales. Enfin, je suis sur le point de les subtiliser : Rosie m'a confié une lettre qu'elle voulait que je remette à Bobby puisqu'elle « doit s'acheter une nouvelle robe ». Donc, avant de te dévoiler son contenu (je _sais _que je suis un cousin ignoble…mais que veux-tu, que ne ferais-je pas pour mon blond et Malfoy préféré . ?.(AHEM)) je vais piquer une lettre de sa boîte privée, comme ça tu verras dans quel contexte elle a envoyé cette lettre…et tu verras à quel point ma Rosie peut être cruelle, pire que dans tes cauchemars les plus malsains.

XXX, (ton) Al (Beurk)

Ps : Oh Scorp', tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que nous nous retrouvions roux tous les deux..? Médite ça, jeune pousse.

* * *

><p>Je suis un scorpion à Et toi ?<p>

Al, mon cher,

Mon magnifique prénom fait indéniablement penser à un scorpion. Ceci entraînant cela, je me suis demandé à quoi faisait penser le tien. Je n'ai pas de réponse malheureusement. Si tu as des propositions, elles me permettront de tenir mon esprit en éveil même sur un sujet aussi futile en attendant que tu daignes me faire part de tes découvertes. Etant donné que je suis actuellement inutile dans notre enquête (mais n'oublie pas que je suis la tête pensante de notre duo, s'il-te plaît. Tu es le corps d'Apollon et je suis le cerveau d'Einstein), je vais donc me mettre en quête de mon côté féminin et te préparer avec amour (ou pas) une énorme fournée de biscuits afin de contenter ton monstre de sœur. Soit dit en passant elle devrait ralentir un peu si elle ne veut pas ressembler à un cachalot dans pas longtemps. Un cachalot roux, ça craint non ?

La roussitude ne me fais pas peur avect toi Bu-bus.

En tant que Scorpion je suis toxique, haha.

* * *

><p>Le mage le plus Puissant à Toi, pauvre petit Scorpion que tu es<p>

_Rosie,_

_Je suis désolé de t'annoncer ça par lettre, et je sais que ça n'a rien de noble et courageux._

_Parmi les plus belles rencontres de ma vie, tu es là. Parmi mes amis les plus précieux, tu es là. Parmi les plus jolies filles que j'ai rencontrées, tu es là. Parmi celles qui ont volé mon cœur, tu es là. Feras-tu partie de celles qui ont partagé ma vie ? _

_Je t'aime, Rose. Si tu en doute, retrouve-moi sur le chemin de Traverse._

_Bobby._

Bel effort de poésie, non ? (ou pas…)

_Mon cher Bobby, _

_Je ne doute pas de ton amour pour moi, mais je suis au regret de te dire que je n'adhère pas à la section « petite amie » de ton… club… Tu ne m'en voie pas terriblement désolée, puisque je préfère tout de suite te dire que je n'ai pas éprouvé une seule once d'amour pour toi, à aucun moment. Il n'y a pas de place pour toi dans la catégorie « petit ami » mais la catégorie « ami » t'accueille à bras ouverts. _

_Si tu doutes de la véracité de mes propos et que tu essaie de faire ne serait-ce qu'un geste déplacé envers moi, je me ferai un plaisir de t'administrer la pire claque de toute ta vie, pour te remettre les idées en place. _

_Avec amertume,_

_Rose Weasley._

Rosie est cruelle. Je suis sûr qu'en vérité c'est une dominatrice sadique et froide, à tendance succube. J'ai peur. Mais il faut tout de même avouer qu'elle l'a envoyé sur les roses* avec classe et cynisme, ce qui me fait soudain douter du choix du choixpeau magique de l'envoyer à Gryffondor. Vraiment. Mais maintenant nous savons que Bobby est écarté de la liste des suspects, et dès que j'aurai fini de t'écrire cette lettre avec amour (ahem.) j'irai briser ses illusions. J'aime bien apporter les déceptions aux gens… aurais-je une touche de vert et argent dans mon esprit d'or et de pourpre ? Et, puis-je te rappeler qu'Albus Perceval Dumbledore, Severus Snape et Harry Potter (mon papounet !…) ont joué des rôles capitaux lors de la guerre ? Je suis donc un modèle de bonté, de courage et d'héroïsme rien que par mon nom, huhu…

Le « corps d'Apollon » t'informe aussi que c'est lui qui mangera les meilleurs biscuits du monde puisque Lily est partie en vacances avec une amie. Oui, pendant que je me prends les plaintes de Rosie concernant la stupidité masculine (et maintenant ce n'est plus à ton sujet qu'elle est intarissable, mais plutôt à propos de Bobby) ainsi que ta précieuse présence qui me réchauffe le cœur et me fait me sentir moins seul.

Devenons roux tous deux alors, pour être liés à jamais, mon Piu-pius (oh mais quel surnom laid)

Je blague bien sûr.

En tant qu'Albus Severus Potter, je te rétame ta petite face de scorpion, hahaha.

* * *

><p>En espérant que vous avez aimé :D à la prochaine fois, le temps qu'Al et Scorp découvrent l'identité de l'amant (ou pas ) secret de Rose :3<p>

*je viens de me rendre compte de ce jeu de mots...désolée.


	3. Steve le Steve

**Un petit mot ?**: Bon voilà, ça a tardé mais c'est enfin là ! Nous avons une excuse bien sûr (tout le monde a toujours une excuse voyons), l'ordi a planté et ne voulait pas uploader le fichier qui m'avait pris la journée à taper. J'avoue que sur le moment j'ai eu des envies de meurtre mais comme il s'est repenti, je pardonne. En espérant que ça vous plaise, comme toujours :) _Dr J_

Oyez, oyez, la triste histoire du Albus et du Scorpius occupés à fouiner au lieu de profiter de leurs vacances comme des adolescents normaux, tout cela à cause de cette perfide Rose Weasley s'acharnant à séduire toujours plus de jeunes cœurs innocents (ahem. en supposant que les jeunes de 15 ans soient innocents. enfin, la plupart.) et qui vivent de passionnantes aventures aux aléas très... euh... aléatoires. :D Bon, la rentrée est dans une semaine, alors, haut les cœurs ! Marrons-nous un bon coup, ou au moins sourions ! Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous plaira, que ça vous arrachera (même à contrecœur, mouahaha) un demi-sourire, un vrai sourire, un petit ricanement, un rire ou bien une énorme barre... :D

Aller, ENJOY ! et bonne lecture, mes petits Boursoufs bourdonnants ! _Miss Wasabi._

* * *

><p>Scorp' à Al'<p>

Réunion d'urgence ! Ah, merde non on peut pas. Oui je ne te l'ai pas dit pour ne pas te faire de peine mais Père refuse que je te vois pour les deux semaines à venir. Je pense que c'est à cause de la petite fouille que j'ai entreprise dans son bureau. Je…j'implore ton pardon (faut pas rêver, patate !).

Donc, oui. Je pense que mes trouvailles sont plus importantes que mes commentaires sur cette bouse de Bobby (j'admire la répartie de Rose mais rassure toi tu restes le premier pour moi..haha…).

Alors… J'ai demandé ce matin à Père de m'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse pour une raison quelconque. Le but étant d'intercepter une Rose complotante bien entendu. Ne me demande pas comment j'aurai pu savoir qu'elle y allait aujourd'hui car un Malfoy ne révèle pas ses secrets. Malheureusement Père a insisté pour que j'y aille avec Mère parce qu'il « trouvait que je le sollicitais trop en ce moment ». C'est une honte. Mais passons. J'ai effectivement aperçu Rose avec un espèce de péteux couvert de gel devant Fleury & Bott. J'aurai bien voulu m'approcher un peu plus mais Mère a, comme je le pensais, voulu qu'on passe chez Mme Guipure « immédiatement » et m'a donc traîné de force avec elle. Je crois que le mec s'appelait…son nom commence par un S j'en suis sûr (et, non, ce n'est pas parce que mon nom commence également par un S que je l'ai retenu, mauvaise langue).

Je crois que j'ai attrapé froid, je me sens très fatigué.

* * *

><p>Al' à Scorp' le malade<p>

Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Te faire priver ainsi de toute visite chez moi… Bon et bien je te ferai part de mes trouvailles dans deux semaines et d'ici là je te dirai tout par lettre. Je peux te dire que « le péteux couvert de gel » s'appelle Steve : Rosie m'en a parlé comme étant « un mec assez antipathique mais qui a l'air sympa ». Enfin bon, je n'ai pas de lettre à te recopier puisqu'ils ne se sont pas encore écrit (c'est lamentable).

En parlant de Bobby… Quand je lui ai apporté la lettre de Rose, il a fondu en larmes sur mon épaule, tu entends ! IL A FONDU EN LARMES ! Non mais, je sais que Rosie est cruelle, mais de là à ce qu'il pleure… Mais c'est sûrement pour ça qu'il n'est ni à Gryffondor ni à Serpentard. Aucun courage, aucune classe, aucune dignité. Donc j'ai dû rester avec lui toute l'après-midi, le temps qu'il sèche ses larmes (d'ailleurs en rentrant j'ai eu de l'urticaire…je suis allergique aux imbéciles sans honneur !).

Repose toi bien, mon Scorp' (beurk) pour que nous puissions nous revoir dans deux semaines, sains et sauf !

Al

* * *

><p>Piu-pius à Bu-bus (Nda: oui on sent le manque d'inspiration)<p>

Aaaal…

Je ne veux plus être malade ! La nausée me va très mal et je n'ose même pas imaginer quelle tête je peux avoir à l'instant présent. Je peux maintenant te l'affirmer, la maladie est le pire ennemi de la classitude et de la dignité. Père n'arrête pas de se moquer de moi et Mère me traite comme si j'avais régressé à l'âge de trois ans ! Tu devrais l'entendre avec ses « mon petit oiseau en sucre », « mon choupinouboubou », « mon bébé à moi », et autre… Toute la journée ! C'est à vomir (encore)… Je suis obligé de me planquer dans mon placard pour t'écrire et je te jure que ma pauvre tête n'a jamais autant souffert (alors que je te côtoie tous les jours ! C'est pour dire). Et essaie de trouver une position confortable debout dans un placard, avec pour seule lumière un pauvre _Lumos_ du bout d'une baguette que tu coinces entre tes dents afin de pouvoir écrire ! Je tiens beaucoup à toi pour souffrir ainsi.

Bobby est une mauviette. Un Serdaigle, tu dis ? Il aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle. Moi qui tenait Serdaigle en assez bonne estime, ma logique en prend un coup. Mais après tout la lettre de Rose était digne d'une Serpentarde, magnifiquement dévastatrice. Enfin, elle n'est quand même pas encore du niveau de Pansy (tu sais, une grande amie de mon père). Je te passerai une recette contre l'allergie aux mauviettes, j'en ai souvent besoin. Désolé que tu aies dû supporter ce cancrelat à la place de Rose, je te trouverai une vengeance appropriée.

De ce que j'ai vu de ce « Steve », il avait surtout l'air d'un gros bourge coincé si tu veux mon avis. Ca ne m'étonne pas que Rose lui trouve un air sympa. C'est une bonne samaritaine, que veux-tu. A l'affût de prochaines lettres, n'est-ce pas ?

Quand je serai remis et que Père m'autorisera à te revoir je préfèrerai que tu viennes au manoir. De là-bas on pourra échapper aux assauts de Mère sur ma personne et je pense que Père pourrait nous être d'une grande aide. Et si tu veux la vérité, j'adore ton père mais ta mère me fait un peu peur. Elle me regarde toujours comme si j'apportai la peste dans sa maison… Passe le bonjour à James de ma part. Ah, et Père vient de me crier : « Si tu envoies une lettre à mini-Potter, dis-lui de dire à son crétin de père que même si ses enfants sont supportables, sa femme reste la pire harpie que j'ai jamais vue et je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire avec elle sous peine de commettre un meurtre ! Violent ! Et mes amitiés à Granger. » Message passé.

A la revoyure, valet.

* * *

><p>Al' à mon petit Piu-pius<p>

Oh Scorp',

Sache que je compatis totalement à ton malheur, mon chou. Je trouve que ce que tu fais là démontre toute l'étendue de l'affection que peuvent se porter des meilleurs amis et j'en suis immensément flatté. Je t'achèterai un placard bien grand et éclairé quand on habitera ensemble…(si ça arrive un jour, je ne sais pas si ma compagnie t'es supportable plus d'une semaine…)

Je confirme, Bobby est une mauviette. Et ne bave pas ainsi sur les Poufsouffle, vilain Crapaud. La blanche Colombe que je suis pensait vraiment y aller, au début. Mais il faut croire que j'ai un peu de courage caché en moi. Rose est une dominatrice sadique à tendance succube, je te l'ai dit. Tu aurais vu comment elle a giflé Bobby qui tentait de l'embrasser ! « Je préfèrerais nettement un Scrout à Pétard à toi ! Eux, au moins, ne collent pas ! » a-t-elle dit avec un air des plus méprisants… Une vraie Serpentarde, tu as raison… Et je te remercie infniment de me proposer ton remède, je vais en avoir besoin : Bobby échafaude déjà un plan pour essayer de reconquérir Rosie…

J'ai rencontré Steve. Contrairement à ce que m'a dit Rosie, il est plutôt chaleureux avec moi. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un bourge, mais il a ce je-ne-sais-quoi qui me fait penser à toi… Peut être les manière, ou bien ce sourire de Serpentard… Mais je te rassure, tu restes à jamais mon préféré, petit Piu-pius.

N'en veux pas à ma mère, je crois qu'elle a un petit problème avec les Malfoy, même si elle semble digérer le fait qu'on soit meilleurs amis. Tu as le bonjour de James, qui ajoute que tu peux venir à la maison quand tu veux (pour embêter ma mère, ils sont un peu en froid, là…)

« Malfoy tu peux aller te faire foutre avec un balai ! Et profondément ! » Voilà le message plein d'amour de ma maman pour Papa Malfoy.

« Draco, mes amitiés à toi aussi. J'espère que ta femme et ton adorable fils vont bien, mais fais un peu attention à ce que tu dis de Ginny ou je te rafraîchirai la mémoire pour que tu te rapelles de la claque que j'ai eu le plaisir de t'administrer » a ajouté Tante Hermione. Et puis elle m'a chuchoté qu'il fallait que ton père passe aussi ses amitiés à papa, parce qu'il était assez vexé.

« Malfoy, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis de ma sœur si tu ne veux pas te retrouver…comment dire, un peu 'handicapé'… » a conclut l'oncle Ron avant de se faire réprimander par tante Hermione.

Voilà donc le message plein d'affection que les Weasley et Potter vous envoient (avec mon plus beau sourire pour que tu supportes mieux la maladie).

Al

* * *

><p>M le Maudit à P le..Poisseux<p>

Oh Al,

Je savais que tu pourrais comprendre toute ma douleur, il n'y a que toi qui le peux. Partons de suite nous installer, avec un grand placard, j'essaierai de ne pas te tuer trop vite. Je suis flatté de te flatter mon chou. Mon affection dépasse tout ce que tu peux imaginer (hum hum). Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de plus courageux, mon Bu-bus. Souviens-toi de ta première rencontre avec Père, tu n'as même pas tremblé ou montré quelconque signe de terreur (en fait c'est moi qui tremblait de peur…). Je t'admire tellement pour ça (ou pas…enfin si, un peu). Je ne peux pas croire que Bobby aie pu avoir l'imbécillité de s'accrocher. C'est un Serdaigle oui ou non ? Qu'il réfléchisse un peu, quand on se fait jeter comme ça c'est pour la vie ! Tu veux que je te dise ? Ce Steve ne m'inspire pas confiance. Et peux-tu me dire, Albus Severus Potter, en quoi je ressemblerai à un saint intello coincé du cul ? J'attend avec impatience tes explications. Mais je suis ravi de voir que je reste premier dans ton cœur comme partout ailleurs.

Ne m'en veux pas mais même si elle n'était pas d'accord je t'aurais enlevé pour t'élever chez moi et te garder comme meilleur ami ! (NON ! N'aie pas pas peur ! C'est une blague, je ne suis pas psychopathe !) Dis à James que je passerai juste pour lui, apporter mon soutien dans sa lutte pour l'indépendance. Et je lui dirai même certains mauvais tour que j'ai joué à Mère quand je luttais moi-même (oui, je sais, c'est puéril).

Pére a eu l'air flatté de tous les messages que j'ai fait passer. Il a eu un sourire mauvais et a ricané viscieusement, c'était il y a peine vingt secondes. Juste le temps que j'écrive ça en f

« Alors Potter ? Vexé que je ne pense pas à toi ? Détrompe-toi, je le fais tous les soirs, toutes les nuits, tous les jours… Mais je n'ai toujours pas trouvé de façon assez satisfaisante de te pourrir la vie.

Weasley (version féminine), je t'aurai bien répondu que je le fais déjà, avec ton mari, mais ça pourrait choquer mon fils alors je ne le ferais pas. J'espère que tu finiras bientôt en enfer, je ne conçois toujours pas que tu aies pû donner naissance à de si beaux enfants malgré ton physique de belette (oui Potter, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu as des goûts de merde).

Ma chère Hermione, je n'oublie pas l'humiliation publique que tu as eu l'honneur de m'administrer. Je t'en remercie, mes idées s'en sont retrouvées remises en place. Fais donc abstraction du précédent passage et évite ainsi de t'énerver inutilement.

Beaucoup de bonheur à tous.

DM »

Comme tu peux le voir, Père vient de me piquer mon parchemin pour écrire ses bêtises. Au moins ça le distrait, il a l'air surmené en ce moment. Passe le bonjour à tout le monde de ma part également pendant qu'on y est.

S.

* * *

><p>Bu-bus à Piu-pius<p>

Oh mon Scorp' !

Partons oui, je ne supporte plus les cris de ma mère (« ce Malfoy me tape sur les nerfs ! Il ne peut pas laisser son fils écrire tranquillement ? » et autres messages tout plein d'amour, d'affection et d'amitié…), installons-nous quelque part où nous pourrons vivre tranquillement !

Je sais que je suis courageux. Je suis un Gryffondor après tout ! Ah, ah ! Tu avoues enfin toute l'admiration que tu me portes ! En ce qui concerne Bobby, je peux te confirmer que c'est un imbécile. Mais je dois avouer que voir Rose faire preuve d'autant de hargne à le repousser m'amuse beaucoup. Ne te vexes pas, mon chou ! En fait je crois que c'est le côté « oui mais ce matin je ne me suis pas coiffé…quoi, ça fait beau gosse ? » alors qu'on aperçoit toute la tonne de gel dans les cheveux.

Oh mais tu seras _toujours_ le premier pour moi. Enfin, sauf si ton instinct de psychopathe se réveille… James t'apprécie soudainement beaucoup plus, et maman un peu moins… Je ne sais pas si faire plaisir à ton père était l'intention première de mes parents ainsi que Ron et Hermione mais…si ça lui a plu… Ah, Papa vient de dire à maman qu'il allait « lui dire ma façon de penser à ce Malfoy ». Donc je suppose qu'il va lui éc

« Moi, vexé, Malfoy ? Tu aimerais bien. Tes recherches s'arrêtent là, ta seule existence suffit à pourrir ma vie. N'en dévoile pas trop sur notre vie commune, tu risquerais de choquer mon fils. Nos enfants sont beaux, ils ont hérité de mon physique magnifique, que tu connais si bien.

Et sii j'avais des goûts de merde je t'aurai épousé. Va crever.

HP »

DONC ! Je crois que nos paternels sont aussi crétins l'un que l'autre. Pour en revenir au sujet principal, Rose a enfin réussi à sympathiser avec Steve, mais c'est bizarre, il ne semble pas s'intéresser à elle…serait-ce une tactique ?

Je suis au taquet ! A.

* * *

><p>Mon Père est fourbe. Il guette chaque moment où je vais t'écrire pour me « subtiliser gracieusement et délicatement » mon parchemin (encore). Mais comme je suis trop doué il n'a pas encore réussi. Je ne suis absolument pas vexé mais je te ferais remarquer que je met rarement de gel dans mes cheveux. La coiffure « sortie de lit après une nuit torride de débauche profonde » c'est ce qui marche le plus. Ce Steve est moisi. Il sent le moisi jusqu'ici. Je compte sur toi pour espionner plus, toujours plus. Mais fais gaffe à tes fesses, ça se trouve c'est elles qu'il veut (Respire ! Respire !) et dis-lui qu'elles m'appartiennent déjà. Peut-être seront-ils juste amis ? Tu sais, l'amitié fille-garçon existe (non ? Vraiment ?) Mais peut-être joue-t-il la carte de l'indifférence. Je compte sur toi, super espion.<p>

James m'apprécie soudainement beaucoup plus ? J'en suis flatté, j'en suis flatté. Maintenant dis-moi donc pourquoi tu as montré ma lettre à ta mère ? Je t'attend. Si on ne peut plus se voir ce sera ta faute ! La tienne !

Depuis la réponse de ton père le mien traîne un sourire mauvais et il parle encore moins à Mère. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est bon ou mauvais pour lui mais ça a l'air de l'amuser. Laissons les crétins avec les crétins et restons entre génies, qu'en dis-tu ?

S.

* * *

><p>Al le génie à Scorp, l'autre génie<p>

Ton père est fourbe, j'approuve. Heureusement que le mien ne l'est pas autant. Je sais que tu mets rarement de gel dans tes cheveux, je le vois tous les matins à Poudlard… Et tu me le rappelles tout le temps. Mais j'avoue que la coiffure « sortie de lit » comme tu dis est effectivement très efficace (j'aime avoir hérité des cheveux « Potter ») Oh, Scorp', je te ferais remarquer que Bobby pue beaucoup plus que Steve voyons. Mais alors vraiment. Il empeste. Au sens propre du terme comme au figuré. Pouah ! Oh non Pitié ! Je ne suis pas encore bi, Scorp' ! Et l'amitié fille-garçon peut très bien exister, mais dans ses dernières lettres il insiste _vraiment_ pour voir Rosie. Gloups. Et elle n'a pas l'air de le traiter comme ce Véracrasse puant de Bobby.

Je n'ai pas _montré_ ma lettre, on me l'a violemment arrachée. Et je sens que maman n'invitera plus jamais ton père ou ne viendra à un dîner où vous serez présents, même si mon oncle et ma tante sont là. Sorry, Dude. Et je m'inquiète pour mon père. Depuis qu'il a envoyé sa lettre il a un petit rictus de satisfaction qui ne m'inspire pas confiance. Mais alors pas du tout. J'ai peur. Et puis, d'après Rose, Steve est très sympa, ils passent des heures à parler (une vraie fille ce type !) Tiens, tant que j'y pense, la prochaine fois que tu viendras je m'arrangerais pour que ma mère et toi vous soyez les meilleurs amis du monde (Ahem)

A la revoyure, Bro' !

Al

* * *

><p>Scorp' à BFF (Bougre de Futur Fromage)<p>

Aha. Aha. Aha. Ta mère et moi, meilleurs amis ? Je doute que ce soit possible un jour. D'abord car personne ne pourrait te détrôner mon cher, ensuite parce que Père me séquestrerait sûrement afin de me faire entendre raison. Tu savais qu'il avait fait une crise pendant une journée entière quand je lui avais annoncé qu'on avait tout de suite sympathisé ? Il a commencé par perdre son sourire et il s'est enfermé dans son bureau. Quand il sortait et qu'il m'apercevait il ne cessait alors de marmonner « le fils Potter » en me tournant le dos. Mais j'avoue que c'était très distrayant. Maintenant que tu le dis, Père passe son temps à ricaner tout seul dans son bureau en ce moment… Peut-être qu'ils entretiennent une correspondance privée et secrète ? En tout cas, Mère lui lance tout le temps des regards dédaigneux à table et lève les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle le voit sortir de son bureau. Oh, et elle me répète souvent « ne deviens pas comme ton père, mon bébé ». J'aimerai lui répondre que je ne suis plus un bébé et que Père est la personne la plus respectable qu'il soit mais…je préfère ne pas la contredire.

Oui, c'est vrai, Bobby pue beaucoup plus que Steve. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment avec lui… Enfin, essaie d'espionner leurs longues et passionnantes conversations la prochaine fois. Après tout tu habites tout près de chez Rose et sa chambre est au rez-de-chausset. Discrétion, mon cher, discrétion. Ou alors, tu parles avec lui puisqu'il a l'air de t'apprécier. Ca te permettra de récolter plus d'informations ! Tu lui sors, mine de rien, un petit « Alors, ça avance comment avec Rose ? », c'est typique Gryffondor ça, direct et indélicat. Il est à Poudlard au fait ? Peut être que tu me l'as déjà dit mais j'ai la flemme de sortir de sous ma couette pour vérifier.

Je me remets doucement et espère te voir quand je résurrectionnerai.

Scorp'

PS : J'emmerde tes cheveux, Potter. Oh ! Tu n'as pas remarqué cette mèche qui roussit à vue d'œil ? Si, si, celle devant ton oreille droite. Gaffe, tu deviens roux ! (le côté Weasley qui ressort tout ça)

* * *

><p>Le fromage Al à Scorp' le Misérable<p>

Ne jamais dire jamais, Scorp' ! Même si je compte bien rester ton « BFF » pour longtemps vers l'infini et l'au-delà ! (Huhu) Oh et puis tu sais, quand maman a appris la nouvelle, elle a failli faire éclater l'assiette qu'elle tenait à la main. Et oncle Ron, qui était de passage, s'est écrié « Scorpius Malfoy ? » avant de me demander où est-ce que j'avais été envoyé (« Gryffondor ? Dis-moi que tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor ! ») Papa n'a rien dit. Une correspondance privée et secrète entre nos deux pères ? Je n'ose pas trop l'imaginer… Je surveillerai un peu tout ça, parce que ça m'inquiète un peu quand même.

Un mauvais pressentiment ? Quand je lui ai demandé, l'air de rien, si ça « avançait avec Rose » il m'a lancé _le_ regard. Oui, celui qui dit : « je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu veux parler, tu déboque complètement mon pauvre ». Donc, je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir. Dure, la vie. Et je crois qu'il est à Poudlard. Je crois. Il m'a subtilement fait comprendre qu'il était à Serdaigle mais je crois ne l'avoir jamais vu. Enfin, il faut dire que je ne connais pas trop de Serdaigles. Les Gryffondors ? Directs et indélicats ? Directs et indélicats ? En ce qui me concerne, je suis un exemple même de délicatesse et de finesse ! Même si c'est vrai que vous, les Serpentards, vous en connaissez un rayon question manipulation.

Reviens-nous vite guéri !

Al

PS : Mes cheveux t'emmerdent aussi, mais pas moi, hein ! Et mes mèches sont noires de chez noires ! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, vil serpent !

* * *

><p>S à A<p>

Bon, je te jure que Père me fait _vraiment_ peur. Tout à l'heure, il est sorti de son bureau (toujours avec son petit sourire satisfait), a observé un simple buffet en bois et s'est mis à rigoler comme un psychopathe pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Voir Père rire aurait déjà été un choc mais alors là, c'était pire que tout. J'ai laissé tomber le cheesecake que j'avais dans la bouche et Mère m'a fait un sermont sur les bonnes manières et mon innatention apparemment fréquente ces derniers temps (la faute à qui ?). Suis-je aussi manipulateur que ce que tu prétends ? Et je te ferai remarquer que tu n'es ni un modèle de délicatesse ni un modèle de finesse. Dois-je rappeler qui me fixait pendant une bonne heure dès les premières heures à Poudlard pour ensuite m'annoncer le plus naturellement du monde : « Tu veux pas qu'on devienne amis ? » (je vous remercie de cette initiative, monsieur Potter, la tête de Rose était inoubliablement ignoble à ce moment-là).

Steve serait-il un coincé puritain ? Ca ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit à Serdaigle (encore un d'ailleurs ?) Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas encore confiance en toi, gentil petit cousin que tu es ? Tu vois quand je te dis que tu n'es pas délicat ! Insiste lentement mais sûrement. Et du côté de Rose alors ? Tu traînes la patte, Al ! Je suis flatté que tu acceptes de rester mon Beau Frangin Frippé pour longtemps encore mais tu as intérêt à te remuer. Et je tiens à dire que nos parents sont bizarres (sauf Mère, elle m'a juste dit très calmement que fréquenter des Gryffondors nuirait à ma santé mentale et elle avait totalement raison…non c'est faux, je suis bien portant là, non ?) Mais tu aurais fait un beau petit Serpentard, mon chou. Te manque juste le côté tordu, fourbe et indéniablement classe. La crinière te va mieux cependant.

Je suis presque sur pied.

PS : Grâce à moi tu viens de perdre une heure de ta vie devant ton miroir. Moi aussi je t'aime (oh, la nausée revient).

* * *

><p>Ton petit A. à toi, gentil S.<p>

Je dois avaouer que le spectacle d'un Papa Malfoy qui rit comme un psychopathe (ou qui rit tout court) me donne des sueurs froides (ou me glace le sang, au choix, ça fait un bon petit Potter surgelé). Mais oui Scorp', _tous_ les Serpentards sont manipulateurs au fond d'eux… Et, j'ajouterai pour ma défense que j'avais 11 ans… j'étais jeune et inexpérimenté à l'époque ! (Oh mais de rien monsieur Malfoy, ce fut un plaisir de voir se décomposer les visages de tous les Weasley lorsque la « bonne nouvelle » leur fut annoncée)

Oserais-tu dire que je lambine, monsieur je-traîne-toute-la-journée-au-lit ? Et bien je te prouve le contraire ! Rosie m'a dit qu'ils s'entendaient super bien et qu'ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensembles, et j'ai eu droit à la liste de ses qualités. Donc du côté Rose c'est « complètement amoureuse ». Mais Steve ne semble pas le remarquer. Pourtant ils n'arrêtent pas de se taquiner ! Mais il est aveugle ? Bref, je continue l'enquête Mr Malfoy, je touche bientôt au but.

J'aurai fais un « beau petit Serpentard » dis-tu ? Ma foi j'en suis flatté ! Mais il est vrai qu'être tordu et fourbe n'est pas ma spécialité. Mais je _suis_ indéniablement classe, mon cher Scorp' ! Il est vrai tout de même que rouge et or sont des couleurs qui me sont plus appropriées que vert et argent, huhu.

Lève-toi et marche !

Al

PS : Serpentard fourbe et manipulateur ! Je t'aime aussi (je me sens un peu mal là…)

* * *

><p>Al' à Eh, toi là !<p>

Scorp'

Je sais que tu aimes bien te faire désirer mais là ça va bien faire cinq jours que je n'ai aucune nouvelle ! Es-tu parti en voyage je-ne-sais-où ? Es-tu tombé malencontreusement dans les toilettes ? As-tu été gravement bléssé et es-tu actuellement à Ste Mangouste ? Oh je crois que je sais. Tu es mort suite à ta maladie, c'est ça ? Oh non, Scorp, c'est pour ça qu'on reçoit des tonnes et des tonnes de lettres de la part de Papa Malfoy ! Ce sont des faire-part de décès !

J'espère que ce n'est pas ça.

Et puis, tu auras intérêt à trouver une excuse valable, mon cher Ballon à Fleur Furibondes !

Al le vexé.

* * *

><p>Scorp' le décédé à Al le pauvre petit Puritain<p>

Al, Al !

Je suis vraiment navré, je m'auto-flagelle pour toi. En ce moment, à la maison, il se passe un truc de dingue. Cinquante, Al ! Cinquantes lettres en cinq jours ! Cinquante lettres privées qui sont arrivées pour Père ! Alors du coup tu te doutes bien qu'il a monopolisé le hibou de la maison (j'ai toujours dit qu'il en aurait fallu un autre) D'ailleurs ce vieil Oscar avait l'air d'une vrai serpillère quand je l'ai revu tout à l'heure. Père l'a carrément tué à la tâche. Je profite d'un instant de répis pour t'écrire parce que, oui, moi aussi je suis débordé. Mère s'énerve de plus en plus souvent et qui sert de souffre-douleur ? Le pauvre Scorpius tiens ! J'ai bien peur que je ne puisse plus te suivre dans l'enquête, mon bon valet. J'ai été vicieusement écarté.

Je suis sûr que c'est un plan de ce diabolique Steve ! Peut-être qu'il se fait désirer auprès de Rose, pour être sûr à 100% qu'elle est folle de lui. Ou alors peut-être qu'il ne s'interesse pas à elle mais c'est bizarre quand même. Oh, et, mon cher, tu es toujours aussi jeune et inexpérimenté ! Bon tu as pris quelques rides et un peu de délicatesse mais pas tant que ça finalement. C'est justement pour ça que tu es du côté des Lions et non des Serpents. Même si je suis sûr que le vert et l'argent t'irai très bien (so _sex_)

Bref, je compte sur toi, les faire-part de décès ne sont pas pour tout de suite, désolé.

* * *

><p>Bus à Pius<p>

Cinquante, tu dis ? Ahem..je..je crois que vu l'état de ce bon vieux Hermès, beaucoup d'entre elles venaient d'ici. Ouh, ça me fait froid dans le dos. Oh mon pauvre, viens à la maison que tonton Albus te prépare son super chocolat chaud. Je vais te dire, mon bon Scorpius, je me méfie de Steve. Il n'arrête pas de venir me voir. Il essaye peut-être d'endormir ma confiance ! Qu'il est fourbe… Quant à Rose, depuis quelque temps elle me regarde bizarrement, avec un petit sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres… J'ai peur… (c'est son côté Serpentard qui ressort… J'aurai préféré que ce soit celui de Poufsouffle) Je crois qu'ils trament quelque chose, elle et Steve, mais je ne sais pas _quoi_ ! (je vais de ce pas subtiliser une de ses lettres)

Toujours jeune, oui c'est sûr, mais _inexpérimenté ?_ Me prendrais-tu pour un gamin ? Des rides ? Des rides ? Mais où t'as vu ça ? Tu..tu divagues mon pauvre ! J'ai toujours le visage jeune et beau je te rappelle !

Le rouge jurerai avec tes cheveux en tout cas.

Je mène l'enquête.

* * *

><p>Le Méditeur au Patriarche<p>

Owi le super chocolat chaud ! Je te jure que nos pères restent en contact, et ça fait très peur. Mais, Bu-bus, tu n'as pas toujours pas vu cette ridules qui se forme là ? Près de tes (beaux) yeux ? Je te ramènerai de la crème anti-ride de Mère si tu veux (hohoho, mission suicide). Et le rouge ne jurerai absolument pas avec mes cheveux voyons ! Je porte toutes les couleurs à merveille ( sauf le rose) mais le vert-argent souligne avec classe la beauté de mon visage.

Pour l'affaire Steve tu n'as qu'à lui parler à chaque fois qu'il vient. Ca ne fera pas de mal après tout. Au pire qu'est-ce que tu risques ? Tu ne penses tout de même pas que ce type s'intéresse plus à toi qu'à Rose pour « plus si affinité » ? Allez, ne te laisse pas avoir par ta vipère de cousine !

J'attend des nouvelles. Rapides !

* * *

><p>Le Pacha au Malfaisant<p>

Scorp. SCORP. Oh je n'en reviens pas, Scorp ! Tu as _RAISON _! Ah tout ça me file la chair de poule. Steve ! Il..Il..OH MON DIEU !

_Rosie,_

_Al n'a pas arrêté de me parler ces derniers temps. Tu penses qu'il m'apprécie ? Mais il semble croire que je t'aime ou vice-versa, c'est assez embêtant. En tout cas, s'il continue comme ça nous allons beaucoup nous rapprocher ! (Même s'il me parle souvent de ce Scorpius, je crois)_

_Alors, peut-être que je pourrais lui en parler, tu ne crois pas ? Il m'a l'air de quelqu'un de très tolérant alors… Qu'en penses-tu ? Quoique…lui annoncer en même temps mon homosexualité et mon amour pour lui, c'est peut-être un peu trop brusque…_

_J'attendrai un peu. Steve._

Je savais que je plaisais à la gent féminine de Poudlard, mais à la gent masculine… Ouh ça me hérisse. Pas que je sois homophobe mais la plupart des garçons de Gryffondor peuvent facilement me maîtriser… Gloups. Enfin bon, la bonne nouvelle c'est que ce n'est pas lui qui a jeté son dévolu sur Rose.

Je..JE N'AI PAS DE RIDES ! Pas une seule ! Rien que pour cette fausse info j'ai bien envie de te priver de chantilly ! Ce sera un chocolat chaud spécial Albus _sans _chantilly, na ! (Et je t'achèterai une belle écharpe rose pour contraster avec ta magnifique chevelure)

Et mon père m'inquiète. Il a _insisté_ pour vous inviter ! (Ma mère a bataillé pour que ça n'arrive pas et elle a gagné, sorry Dude)

Sur ce, je vais me préparer psychologiquement pour affronter Steve.

Je suis un Homme un Vrai ! (Mais un _jeune_ homme !)

* * *

><p>Hahaha !<p>

Tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai pu rigoler. Ta lettre est arrivée en plein petit-déj'. Résultat : mon jus d'orange a brusquement fait connaissance avec les cheveux « fraîchement brushingués » de Mère. Mon fou rire a duré une bonne demi-heure, tout seul. Je n'ai jamais connu Mère aussi énervée de toute ma vie et je peux t'assurer que même pleine de jus d'orange elle n'en est pas moins extrêmement effrayante (_surtout_ pleine de jus d'orange d'ailleurs). Mais passons sur ce petit incident notoire, veux-tu ? Je..je te souhaite plein de bonheur avec Steve, tu as mon entière bénédiction. Hahaha, sérieusement, que vas-tu faire avec ce cancrelat ? (Le prendre comme une bête, quelle question) Non, pardon, je suis ignoble. Tu ne vas quand même pas le faire souffrir hideusement ? Si jamais, je dis bien si, tu en as l'intention je te donnerais bien quelques conseils made in Serpentard. Je sais bien que tu ne te laisseras pas faire si on essaie de te violenter chez Gryffondor. Je me chargerai personnellement de ceux qui auraient l'audace d'essayer, si tu veux, on me considèrera comme un prince et j'atteindrai enfin le sommet de Poudlard à la place de ce cher James. Cette nouvelle élimine donc Steve mais ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle pour autant. On avance, mais tellement doucement que s'en est frustrant. Enfin, je suppose qu'en tant que cousin responsable tu t'en sens soulagé.

Oui, d'accord, ce Steve démontre que tu es encore jeune, frais, tout beau et attirant, ça te va ? Tu n'as absolument pas le droit de me priver de chantilly cependant ! Je t'interdis de me priver de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ! Ton père a insisté pour nous inviter ? Je doute qu'avoir l'immense plaisir de me voir en soit la cause… Père n'a rien dit à ce propos. Toutefois, je pense que si ton père avait réussi, le mien nous aurait embarqué chez vous sans nous consulter (mais pour moi ça sera toujours un grand oui voyons). C'est dommage… Une occasion de mise au point nous échappe. Et j'en aurai profité pour te donner du courage pour affronter Steve. Du coup je ne peux que t'en envoyer par courrier, tu m'en vois désolé.

Tu es fort, beau, gentil, parfait…PD quoi, alors tu t'en sortiras !

J'en ris encore. _Ton_ Scorp.

* * *

><p><strong>Le mot de la fin<strong>: Alors, alors. Beaucoup de choses à dire aujourd'hui. Notemment le fait que j'ai effectivement passé ma journée à taper ce chapitre pour pouvoir le poster, c'est donc avec horreur que je constate une multitude de fautes _ignobles_ qui me brûlent les yeux, qui les font vomir et saigner et que si vous les voyez, signalez les pour que je corrige dans la seconde ! J'ai aussi rencontré un problème existenciel : Mettons-je un point après une parenthèse en fin de phrase ? Tel est la question. Si vous pouviez éclairer ma lanterne, merci beaucoup. Voilà voilà, la parole à Miss Wasabi (il y a un OS très prochainement, de elle, qui est beau, tout chaud et qui attend impatiemment que je le recopite pour pouvoir être posté)...mets-je le point ? _Dr J_

Eh, pas mal le retournement de situation ? Nan, vraiment, je voulais absooooooolument faire que l'un des amants (ou pas) secrets tombe amoureux d'Albus ! :D Le pauvre chou... Et... on remercie Dr J. pour son écriture de la correspondance Potter-Malfoy !(qui donnera peut-être un bonus, qui sait !) Oh, tiens, ma Brioche Fourrée aux Framboises (qui se reconnaîtra, hahaha :D) m'a proposé de faire un sondage : vous êtes plutôt Albus ou Scorpius ? Si vous vous sentez le courage de répondre, grand bien vous fasse ! Et puis, je fais ma rapia, mais, une petite review, ça donne du courage :'D Sur ce, je tire ma révérence, et je disparais dans un nuage de fumée en ricanant... psychopathement comme les méchants dans les dessins animés, BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! _Miss Dark Wasabi, à vot' service mam'zelles et messieurs :D._


End file.
